


one more cup of coffee for the road, one more cup of coffee 'fore I go

by teenagedenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, i've never written niam before i'm sorry if i didn't do this justice, there is some swearing but when niall horan has dialogue then swearing is basically unavoidable, uh i mention larry and zerrie but they aren't actually present so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedenigma/pseuds/teenagedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, liam stupidly chose to take a morning class and winds up sitting next to a boy with questionable methods and a probable death wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more cup of coffee for the road, one more cup of coffee 'fore I go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutella_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR [EVA](http://blueisjustspooky.tumblr.com/) BECAUSE SHE WANTED [THIS](http://teenagedenigma.tumblr.com/post/100205493649/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college) WITH NIAM, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN NIAM AND THIS WAS TOTALLY INPROMPTU SO I HOPE THIS DIDN'T SUCK. LOVE YOU <3
> 
> (((((title from one more cup of coffee by the white stripes)))))

liam's an idiot. an actual, honest to god idiot.

he'd genuinely thought that he could handle a class at seven in the morning. his first period classes in high school had all started at eight, so what was one hour earlier? he'd figured he'd be able to handle it.

he was dead wrong.

he's slouched down in his seat now, on the end of a row somewhere near the middle. he's got a travel mug of steaming yorkshire wrapped up in his hands, courtesy of his roommate louis. liam usually prefers coffee, really, but he didn't even have time for a shower this morning, let alone a stop at the campus starbucks, so tea will have to do. he takes a sip, drawing his legs in closer to his body to let a girl slip past him and get to a seat towards the middle of his row. before he knows it every desk except the one immediately to his left is filled, and the professor is walking over to shut the door. it's halfway closed when a frenzied student with blond hair and a coffee cup comes rushing through.

"'m here, you have to let me in! the door was still open! you all saw, the door was still open, right?" blondie addresses the class in a heavily irish accent, pointing frantically between the professor and the door.

the class, for the most part, remains unimpressed, and the professor asks the boy to please have a seat. he smiles at her sheepishly before climbing up and sliding into the desk next to liam's. he sets his coffee on his desk and dumps his backpack on the floor, unzipping it and pulling out a can of monster energy drink. liam blinks, eyebrows raised as he watches the boy pop the lid off of his coffee and pour the energy drink into it. he's snapped the lid back into place and raised the cup to his face before he notices liam staring at him.

"i'm going to die," he states calmly, and takes a huge gulp. liam cringes as the boy sets the cup back down, wiping his mouth with his left hand and offering liam his right. "i'm niall, by the way."

"liam," he replies, hesitantly shaking niall's hand. "that must taste awful."

"it's arse o'clock in the morning. how it tastes is the least of my worries. i just want to bloody pass this class."

"i know what you mean," liam concedes. "i should've known better than taking such an early class. my roommate's taking night classes, the lucky bastard."

"so's mine! zayn's a vampire, i fucking swear. i'm pretty sure he hasn't been in direct sunlight in all twelve years i've known him. his girlfriend is kind of like human sunshine, though, so i suppose he makes do."

liam laughs, "you should meet my roommate's boyfriend, then. he volunteers at the animal shelter part time, and one time he actually bribed me into doing yoga with him."

niall snickers,"seriously?"

"well, maybe bribed isn't the right word. but he's got a damn good puppy dog face, so i never really had a chance."

niall full-on cackles at that, only shutting up when he realizes that the professor's glaring daggers at him. "she fucking hates me, i swear," he pouts, slouching forward against his desk.

"well, if it's any consolation, i don't hate you," liam offers.

niall grins, and the room must grow at least three hundred times brighter, "thanks, mate. i don't hate you, either. actually, you're kind of extremely cute."

"aren't you one to talk," liam retorts, hoping niall doesn't notice the blush creeping across his face. if the satisfied gleam in niall's eyes are anything to go by, he's definitely noticed.

the professor calls the class to a start, then, and not even three minutes in, a folded piece of paper is being slid onto liam's desk. he discreetly slides it to the center of his desk and tries to unfold it quietly. when he glances down, he sees a series of numbers scrawled out messily. _phone number,_ his brain supplies, _this is niall's phone number._ he folds the paper back up and slides it into his jacket pocket, grin never diminishing.

maybe a seven-in-the-morning class wasn't the stupidest idea in the world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [tumblr](http://teenagedenigma.tumblr.com/) if you want to come yell at me


End file.
